Regular Show: True Desirers
by Marby's Fan
Summary: This is Marby fic. When Rigby is shot in a robbery, this sets in mostion events that will reveal his and Eleen true feelings for the others best friends. First fic. a little OOC, MargaretXRigby, and a little EileenXMordecia. R&R M for Violence and Sex later on.
1. A Shot in the Dark

**Hello, my name is Marby and this ifc is MargaretXRigby. Yes, I'm a fan and I hope you like this. Please, do not flame me because I like this couple, I have nothing against MargaretXMordecai, RigbyXEileen, or hell evan MordecaiXRigby. So, lets get started.**

Chapter One:Bad Day at the Corfee

It was a nice and sunny day in the city, as two best best friend walked down the street to their favorite coffe shop. They were acting like their normal self, but little did they know that his little trip well change their lives and future.

"Oh, today's the day I finaly tell Margaret how I feel." Mordecai, the blue jay said to his best friend.

"Yeah, that's fifth time this week you said that." Rigby, the raccoon, said as they arived to the coffee shop and entered. They sat at their regular spot and waited for some one to take the order.

"Yeah guy. The usual?" asked Margaret, the robin, to her friends as she walked up to them.

"Yeah, th-thanks." Mordecia said with a goofy smile as he looks at his crush. Rigby rolls his and then he noticed that Eileen was smiling at him. HE smiles nurvisly at back at her.

"Dude, I got to go." Rigby said as he left the table and went around the back to the restroom. Once inside, he went to the sink and splashed water in his face as asked himself "Ah, man. Why do I have to like the same girl as my bro does?" he continued to look at the mirror as he got his composure when he heared a loud bang, like a gunshot.

"EVERY ONE, GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" yeld a man as Rigby quitly left the room and looked aroung the corner. A man in a denom vest, black t-shirt, bluejeans, and boots was holding a gun at the customers getting them on the ground.

"Ah, man. Why can't I have one normal day." Rigby said as he clung to the wall and was ready to stay still, until he heared something that filled him with anger.

"Ahhh, let me go." yeld a familiar voice, and when Rigby looked again he saw the man had Margaret by the waist. This pissed off Rigby, so he began to snake his way on the floor, getting closer to the guy.

"Hmmm, this chick looks good and ready for a good time." the man said trying to kiss her, but she fought back.

"Get away from me!" yeld Margaret as she was able to slap the man.

"How Dare you." the man exclainmed as he back handed her, making her fall to the ground holding her cheek.

"Margaret!" Mordecia yeld as he stood up, but as the man pointed his gun at him. He got back on his knees and looked wided eyed, as he turned the gun towards Margaret.

"This is for the slap." the man said as he he pulled the trigger, firing the bullet. Margaret could not move a muscle from the fear, she just closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. But she never felt it, she did hear a voice cry out.

"Ahhhhh." she opened her eyes as she heared the scream and what she saw horrified her. They was the limp body of Rigby with a puddle of blood on the floor.

"RIGBY!" cryed out, Margaret, Mordrcia, and Ellie as the just smiled at his actions

"Stupid, rat thing." he said as he pointed the gun at Margaret again and fired, but no bullet came out. What the..." the man said as Mordecia and another guy tackled him as he was distracted. The gun slid across the floor as the two held him down. With the danger gone, Margaret turned to Rigby and when she put her hand on his side he let out a gasp of air.

"Eileen, call 911!" Margaret yeld as she tended to Rigby.

TBC

**Well, that it for the first chapter. But I'm not done. Please R&R.**


	2. An UnKnowen Future

**Hello, here is the second chapter to True Desirers. Now, I feel I have to say something before I start. I understand some people don't like Marby and I respect that, I truely do. But, please don't bash me or this fic because of that. I loke crack pairings and this is pretty much as crack as you can get. Now, here we go.**

Chapter two: An UnKnowen Future.

There they are, Margaret, Elien, and Mordecia were sitting in the waiting room of the surgery area of the hospital.

"Ah, man. Why did we have to come to the coffee shop?" Mordecia said with his head in his feathered hands, moping.

"Don't blame yourself, you could not have knowen." Margaret said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, but." Mordecia begane to say, but stopped for no real reason. Just then the doors burst opened, and it was Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Fives Ghost.

"What happened?" yelled Benson as he ran towards the three.

"Benson, Rigby got hurt and..." Mordecia tryed to exceplain but Benson cut him off.

"Oh, and how did that happen? I bet he was being Rigby and did something stupid." Benson said in his normal tone. Mordecia clinched his fist and was about to say something, but Margaret stood up and said something.

"Stupid? Tell me, is it Stupid for him to jump infront of me and take a bullet from some crazy perv for me Stupid?" Margaret said in a harsh and angry tone, that shocked every one in the room.

"I...Ahhhhh..." Benson was dumd fonded as he could not talk at this time.

"You want to know who else took a bullet, my mo..." Muscle Man was saying before a look from Margaret stopped him from saying anything else. An awkword silence fell over the group, as they all felt worried about their friend. The silence was short lived, as a doctor in scrobs came out of the surgery room and walked towards them. Mordecai stood up and rushed to the doctor.

"IS, rigby ok?" he asked as he looked worried and was holding back tears as the others looked at the doctor. The doctor looked at them, signed, and then began to speek.

"Your friend survived the surgery and is recovering, but he's in a coma and may never wake up." he said while he looked at every one of the friends of the raccoo he juat worked on.

"Man, can we see him?" Mordecai said as he was on the brink of tears.

"Sure, follow me." the doctor said as he led them down a set of halls, until they came to a room with Rigby inside. He was unconscious and hocked up to a lot of machines. Mordecia was now tearing up as he kneeled to the bed and began to talk to his hurt friend.

"Come Rigby, you awaken before, and you can again." Mordecia said as he tryed to get his friend to wake up. The others walked in and looked over the limp body of their friend. All looked at him with pain in their hearts for different reasons for each.

"Man, look at that gnarly scar." Muscle Man said which got him death eyes by every one, evan Fives. After about ten minutes of looking in silence, Benson spoke up.

"Ok, I think we need to get back to finish our work." he said as they all began to leave, all except with Mordecai as he stood there and looked at his friend's body. "If you want, you can stay, Mordecai." beson said in the door way. Mordecai stood there for a minute before turning and spoke.

"No, I can look at him this way." he said as he walked out, as did every one. Except for Margaret, she stood there as every one else left the room, leaving the two inthe room. She walk up to Rigby and placed her feathered hand on to his head as she spoke.

"Why? Why did you do this Rigby?" she asked him as she began to tear up as she added, "Please wake up. With out you making me laugh and the fun you and Mordecai brought to my life." She continued to cry as she thought of all the times she was feeling down and he made her feel better, but she was stalted by a voice from behind.

"There is a way to wake him up." Margaret turned around to see the old, yet rise yeti, Skips standing in the door way. Margaret looked at him in shock for not hearing this earlier, and she turned back to her hero in his coma.

She turn to him and said, "How?"

TBC

**Well, that's for now. I know it my seam depression right now, but from now on it will be a more lite hearted.**


	3. Rigby's Inner Mind

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I had some personal trouble I would rather not talk about. But I'm hear and ready to finish this Marby fic. Now, please tell me how I'm doing for I feel out of practice.**

Chapter 3: Rigby's Inner Mind.

"How so I wake him up?" Margaret asked as she looked at the immortal yeti.

"We can enter his mind and bring him to awaken, but..." Skips started, but stopped as he did not want to finish his sentence.

"But what?" Margaret asked, starting to lose her temper, which was not like her.

"You'll have to go in alone. I need to stay out hear to watch Rigby's body and vitals." Skips said as he looked at the young robin as she began to think. You could tell she was in deep thought as she was thinking everything over in her mind as she paced the room. She then turned and smiled at im.

"I'll do it. He nearly gave his life for me, so I'll do the same." she said as she rubbed her hand over Rigby's face and smiled as she watched him sleep.

"Alright, first you need to sit down." Skips instructed as he lead her to a chair near the wall and had her sit down. He then stood in front of her and made her look up at him as he said, "Now close your eyes and think of Rigby." After hearing this, she did close her eyes and started to think of him. "Harder." Skips yelled and she started to do so. "Now think of how he acts, how talks, and how he does everything from breathing to sleeping." Skips said and Margaret obeyed his order. "Now, thing being like him." Skips said and Margaret did. "Now, open your eyes is three, two, one." Skips said as Margaret opened her eyes, but she did not see Skips, Rigby, or even the hospital she was just in. She was in a void of purplish-black with nothing in sight. As she looked around, she felt she should ask a question.

"Where am I?" she asked as she unsure of what the answer would be, but just then she heard a voice that was all to familiar to her.

"Margaret?" the voice asked was that of Rigby. She turned, but saw nothing. So, she started to call out.

"Rigby?" she called as wanted to know where he was, but the voice this time was not Rigby's.

"Your in his mind, Margaret." the voice was that of Skips but just like Rigby, she could not see him, but she heard him continue, "You need to find Rigby's consciousness and awaken in one hour, or you'll be lost in their forever." Margaret gulped as she heard that, but she knew she had to do this. So, she deiced to take a step and as she did, a white path formed underneath her and stretched all the way into the infinite void. She looked at the path, and then started down it. As she walked, she heard the voice of the friend she wanted to save.

"Margaret." Rugby's voice called out to her as she continued down the path. As she walked, she saw video pictures of Rigby's memory thought out his life. She watched as he was bullied be kids for his size and for being a little slow. As she watched, she felt bad for him but then she saw how Mordecai entered his life and how they stood up for each other. Farther down the path, she saw doors of memory. As walked past a few like, _Favorite Song_ and _Favorite Burger_. But one caught her eyes, it said _Worst Day of my Life._ She wondered what could it be. With the things he's been through since she met him. SO, she opened the door and watched the scene. It looked like a high school. She saw kids walk past others and talked. She then noticed a girl standing there and saw a younger Rigby walk up to her.

"H-hey Mary. w-w-would you like to go to the dance with me?" the young Rigby asked as Margaret chuckled on how she thought he looked cute being nerves.

"Yeah, sure." the young girl said, and Margaret had to admit she looked hot. Then the scene switched to the dance. Margaret watched as kids danced and hung out. She then looked at the door to see Rigby walk in a blue tux. He looked around and then saw the girl he asked out. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. But as she turned, she was dancing with a muscular man.

"Mary, I-I thought you were going with me?" Rigby asked as he looked hurt.

"Oh please. As if I would go with you." she said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, get lost looser." the male said as he kicked Rigby in his groin, making him fall to the ground in pain and every one laughed at him. This became to much for Margaret as she shut the door and looked at it as she felt bad for Rigby.

"No, wonder he acts the way he does." she said as she decided to continue down the path. Everything she saw did not interested her until she saw one that said, _My Best Day Ever_. After reading that, and seeing his worst. She decided to open the door and see what it was. After opening the door, her eyes widened as she watched it. It was the day she met them, but it was all in pink and had hearts around her as she talked to Rigby. She closed the door and had a deep blush on her beak as she thought it over. That Rigby had a crush, on her.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hope you liked it, and please tell me how I did.**


End file.
